vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Exar Kun
Summary Exar Kun was a Jedi Knight who fell to the dark side, assumed the mantle of Dark Lord of the Sith, and waged a destructive war against the Galactic Republic and Jedi Order during the era of the Old Sith Wars. A Human male, Kun was apprenticed to the respected Jedi Master Vodo-Siosk Baas, and in his days as a student, he came across forbidden knowledge of the history of the Sith. Extremely confident in his own abilities and naturally quick to anger, Kun was filled with a burning curiosity regarding the Sith, and soon went on his own quest to find out as much as he could. Kun's search led him to the planet Onderon, which had once been ruled by a Sith Lord named Freedon Nadd. With the help of a pair of Nadd's followers, Kun came across Nadd's tomb on Onderon's moon Dxun, and there was confronted with the spirit of the dead Sith himself. Seeing in Kun a potential avenue to regain a physical form, Nadd directed the young Jedi to the ancient Sith homeworld of Korriban. There, Nadd conspired to grievously injure Kun, only healing the man when he accepted the dark side into his heart. Kun's next stop was to the moon Yavin 4, a place with its own Sith history—Kun enslaved the primitive Massassi living there and compelled them to build extensive temple complexes across the forested world. Soon afterward the fully corrupted Kun banished Nadd's spirit, having never trusted the old Sith, and in the process learned of several other nascent dark side users who had learned from Nadd. Powers and Stats Tier: 5-B | At least 5-B | High 4-C Name: Exar Kun Origin: Star Wars Gender: Male Age: Late 20's (Tales of the Jedi). Over 4000 years until his final death Classification: Dark Lord of the Sith/Fallen Jedi Knight/Force-User/Human Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Precognition, Force enhanced reflexes/reactions, Telepathy, Telekinesis, Clairvoyance, Illusion Creation, telekinetic blasts and shields, Aura sensing, mind and Memory Manipulation, various lightsaber combat skills, skilled swordsman, Fire Manipulation (Can incinerate objects to the level of "vaporization"), Soul Manipulation (Destroyed the spirit of Freedon Nadd), Force Blasts, Absorption via Force Drain, Force Lightning, scrying (Could foretell events that occurred across distant star systems while chained to a single planet), capable of surviving in spirit form after the death of his physical body Attack Potency: Planet level (Comparable to Ulic Qel-Droma) | At least Planet level (Stronger than any Jedi of his day, which would include the likes of Nomi Sunrider and Thon) | Large Star level (Absorbed the entire Massassi Population, proved weaker than, but comparable to, the Jedi's Wall of Light in a clash of energies, was considered the darkest energy Luke Skywalker had felt since Darth Sidious, even as a weakened Sith Spirit) Speed: Relativistic. FTL reactions and combat speed (Comparable to Darth Malak) | Relativistic. FTL reactions and combat speed | Relativistic. FTL reactions and combat speed Lifting Strength: Peak Human. Superhuman with Force Amplification | Peak Human. Superhuman with Force Amplification | Peak Human. Superhuman with Force Amplification Striking Strength: Planet Class with Force Amplification (One of the greatest Lightsaber duelists of his era) | At least Planet Class with Force augmentation | Large Star Class with Force augmentation Durability: Street level normally. Planet level with Force Amplification | Street level normally. At least Planet level with Force Amplification | Street level normally. Large Star level with Force Amplification (His Force Ghost was able to endure the power of the Wall of Light cast by 1000s of Jedi at the climax of the Great Sith War) Stamina: Very high Range: Interplanetary (Per the Force Secret "Distant Power"). Galactic with telepathy and scrying Standard Equipment: Lightsaber Intelligence: Planned a civil war and coup against the Jedi Order and the Old Republic at the same time, masterminded a plot that saw the capture of over 300 Republic warships, tricked various Jedi Knights and Apprentices into following him and rebelling against their masters, very intelligent on a strategic level. Also planned the strategy that allowed Exar to rescue his Sith apprentice, humble the Galactic Senate, and later on even as an incorporeal spirit, was capable of manipulating and deceiving Luke Skywalker's students at the Jedi Praxeum Weaknesses: Arrogance; prone to plays on his hubris and pride Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Force Blasts:' Another Sith magical power. Exar Kun can cause a great amount of devastating energy attacks with the channeling of Sith magic and power through the Force, wrecking a large Massassi Temple *'Force Drain:' Another powerful Sith technique, this ability works on a planetary scale as was displayed by Kun before his "death" when he drained the life-force and energies of the entire Force-Sensitive Massassi population on Yavin IV before a Force Holocaust wiped out the surface of the planet *'Force Lightning: '''A Sith ability, Exar Kun has shown the ability to use this tell-tale ability of the Dark Lords of the Sith countless times against his opponents and enemies. Even to the point that with his power this ability allows him to turn a powerful Jedi apprentice's internal body to charred ruin *'Force Shield:' Can use this ability to protect himself from direct harm or disperse energy and attacks *'Telepathy:' Can easily manipulate others mentally with the Force to trick, deceive, maim or even kill outright. Can also use this power externally or internally when it comes to illusion creation, manifestation, and manipulation. Exar Kun has repeatedly shown the ability to invade the minds of others, including powerful Jedi Masters in their own dreams, as well as stripping away their minds and souls from their bodies with this power. '''Note:' General Respect Thread. Key: Fall on Yavin IV | Dark Lord of the Sith | Post-Yavin IV Force Drain Ritual Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Star Wars Category:Sword Users Category:Electricity Users Category:Humans Category:Telepaths Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Illusionists Category:Mind Users Category:Memory Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Soul Users Category:Weapon Masters Category:Tier 5 Category:Tier 4 Category:Sith